1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance enhancing assembly for runners or walkers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an assembly which shifts the upper body weight of a runner or walker from their legs to the frame of a rolling device as they walk, run, or stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Running and walking have been very popular conditioning exercises for many years. These activities are enjoyed by virtually all age groups, and participation extends through the entire year and most of the globe. Due to the popularity of running and walking, a major world industry has developed for running and walking equipment. In recent years running equipment has advanced significantly to enhance running performance and safety. The runner/walker and manufacturers of relevant equipment are constantly looking for innovations in equipment which will enhance the performance of runners and make the sport less stressful. Additionally, a lot of attention has been given to the need to extend the conditioning benefits of running to those who might otherwise find the activity too demanding and stressful.
Running and walking place significant and repeated strains on joints, tendons, muscles, and the cardiovascular system. While the physical benefits arise from these very phenomena, the intensity of stress puts continuing participation out of the reach of many. While great strides have been made in designing running shoes to absorb some of the shock, the problem remains. Consequently, many runners eventually develop degenerative joint disease of the knee, hip, ankle, or back. The ironic outcome of the vigorous pursuit of healthful exercise through running is that it may ultimately preclude the activity most basic and crucial to health and wellbeing: walking.
Accordingly, runners and walkers have need of a device which could enhance their performance and lessen the strain on their legs.
An analogous performance enhancement assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,570 to Walter Dandy III (inventor of the present invention) for the sport of skiing. It was issued on Jul. 26, 1988. In combination with enhancements covered under U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,825, etc, this device has succeeded in extending the skiing lives of many who would have been forced to give it up due to the inherent lower extremity requirements of that sport. The very success and breadth of application of the ski product would indicate the desirability of conferring similar benefits for running and walking.